Alien Mysteler
, also known as Alien Mystellar, were a pair of alien brothers, one good and one evil, that appeared in episode 49 of Return of Ultraman. The two could be told apart by their torsos and size - the good was slightly smaller and had stripes, while the evil was larger and had circular bumps over his body. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman The Alien Mysteler have been at war with Alien Ateria for thousands of years. One however rebeled and was against the war and fled to Earth to save it. However a Mysteler who was for the war went to Earth to capture him. The "evil" Mysteler arrived in the mountains and a metor crashed, and MAT was quick to respond, but their planes froze and were trapped in the air. Sometime later, a man saved a boy from falling of a cliff, the man revealed himself to Goh as an Alien Mysteler and left. Later, in a spaceship, the two aliens argued about the one trying to become friendly with humans. He told him if he did not follow his plans and capture Goh, he and his daughter would be sentenced to death. The evil brother hypnotized the MAT team into capturing her daughter while he froze Yuriko and Jiro. The good brother then told Goh that they had to meet at the lake for a fight despite Goh's unwillingness. At the lake, Emi (the alien's daughter) then found her father and there was no fight between them. The evil brother soon turned giant and rose out of the lake, causing the good brother to turn gigantic and fight. Soon the good one was shot and was forced to shrink. Ultraman Jack appeared and soon used his Ultra Bracelet and cut of the aliens' snout. Despite the alien's proposition to let him join in the war, Jack refused to and so then alien then sent the tranced team to attack him. Ultraman Jack then fired a Specium Ray at the alien caused him to go back to his ship. With MAT freed they then chased down and destroyed the shuttle, the good alien then thanked Goh for helping him and the two disappeared. Trivia *Both aliens resemble a striking resemblance to the creatures from the low-budget 1983 Spanish science fiction/horror film The New Extraterrestrials, better known in North America under the alternate title Pod People. Coincidentally, the aforementioned film featured two alien monsters, one good and one evil. *The creatures' roars are modified roars from the Toho Kaiju, Gaira from the 1966 film War of the Gargantuas. Ultraman Mebius Though Mysteler did not physically appear in this series, it is stated that Planet Mysteler was still at war with Planet Ateria partly due to it being aggravated by Alien Psychokino at some point. Data - Evil= Alien Mysteler (Evil) :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 43m *Weight: 120 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Mysteler :;Powers and Weapons *Cannon: The Mystelers can fire missile-like cannon blast from their trunk-like mouths at will. *Mind Control: When needed, the Mystelers can take control of a being's mind and have them do their biddings. *Size Change: The Mystelers can change their sizes from that of a man's to that of a giant monster's at will. *Disguise: When on Earth, the Mystelers can disguise themselves as a human to blend in with society. *Spaceship: The Mystelers used a spaceship to travel to earth. Mysteler nose cannon.jpg|Cannon Mysteler spaceship.jpg|Spaceship }} Other media Redman Alien Mysteler reappeared in episodes 51, 54, 55, and 56. Alien Mysteler first appeared in episode 51 of Redman where he fought Redman alone. He started the fight by charging at him, dodging his Red Knife, and jumping behind him for a sneak attack. They then went into an evenly matched fight where the alien even managed to survive the hero's Red Chop and throw him into the ground a few times. In the end, Alien Mysteler was killed when Redman threw his Red Arrow up his trunk. Mysteler reappeared in episode 54 where he engaged with Redman's Red Arrow with a stick all the while getting support from Dangar, even though he was downed by the alien hero at the moment. After the sword fight ended, they engaged in close combat before the hero ended that fight with a Red Knife to the torso. After Redman killed Dunger, he used his Red Arrow to end the alien's life. In episode 55, after Redman defeats Arstron, Mysteler appears from the top of a hill to challenge the alien hero once again. Their evenly matched fight sent them back to that hill where they would keep duking it out until Redman used his Red Knife to stab the alien and sent him tumbling down. Alien Mysteler's final appearance on the show was in episode 56, where he along with Arstron, decided to team up to help Sartan take out Redman. Event though the three held the team advantage against him, the alien hero still held his own against all three of them via one at a time. Mysteler then engaged Redman alone after he killed Arstron and seemingly killed Sartan. He was eventually killed by a Red Arrow impalement and Sartan would soon follow. Trivia *The Good Alien Mysteler suit was used in Redman. Gallery Alien-Mystellar2.jpg Alien-Mystellar3.jpg Alien-Mystellar.jpg Alien Mystellar 1.jpg Alien-Mystellar1.jpg Alien-Mystellar4.jpg Alien Mystellar 2.jpg Alien Mystellars.jpg|Alien Mystellars concept art mystellar_figures.jpg|Figures of the Alien Mysteler, by Bullmark. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Allies